A Girl from a Different Dimension
by Marik's girl
Summary: A normal sixteen-year-old girl with problems at home, finds herself in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Now she has to find a way back home... but will spending time with Ryou Bakura make her not want to leave? RyouxOC (Possible RyouxOCxYami)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh!

**Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Tabitha Anderson © Marik's Girl**

**Note:** I had this story up a long time ago and then deleted it because I didn't get any reviews... ANYWAYS, I thought I would try it again...

**A Girl from a Different Dimension  
**_**Written By: Marik's girl**_

_**Prologue  
**_**Different Worlds**

Tabitha Anderson groaned as she flopped down onto her bed; her faced buried into her soft and fluffy pillow. 'I wish I had something fun to do...' she thought sadly as she rolled on her back, bringing her pillow with her and hugged it. Tabitha had just turned sixteen a few days ago and it seemed that her parents where doing nothing but arguing. This isn't the first time that this had happen, but it seemed like it kept getting worse and worse and she didn't now how to handle it. She just knew that one day her parents would split up and she would have to choose who she would want to be with... and she really hope that it _never _came to that. She sighed sadly as she closed her blue-green eyes and then soon fell asleep, not knowing what would happen the next time she opened her eyes...

**:::::**

~ Yugioh World ~

Ryou Bakura sighed as she walked down the streets of Domino City. He stopped and looked up at the blue sky with his chocolate-brown eyes, his silver-white hair waving in the light breeze. A lot of things have been going through his mind as of late, and he really didn't know how to handle it. It had been a year since Battle City took place, a year since Marik Ishtar asked for forgiveness before he returned back in his hometown in Egypt and took up the responsibility of a Tomb Keeper (or Tomb Guardian) and since then, their had been no sightings of the spirit of the millennium ring... Ryou really hoped that he was gone for good... but he had a feeling that the spirit was just hiding for now, He sighed and then looked up at the blue sky... or least he would have... were it not for something slamming into him, making fall flat on his back. "Owww." Ryou groaned as he rubbed his head. 'What hit me?' he thought as he tried to sit up, but found something on top of him. His chocolate-brown eyes shot open and he came face to face with an unconscious sixteen-year-old girl.

"What the bloody hell?"

_**~ End Prologue ~**_

Again, this is an old story that I never really did anything with... but I thought "What the heck." and rewrote the first chapter. I'll try to rewrite chapter one as soon as I can (If someone likes this... that is... -_-;) REVIEW! For cookies. ^-^


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Tabitha Anderson © Marik's Girl

Note: I original story was a bit different from what I wrote for this chapter. I didn't like the old one... not at all! So I changed things around *grin*

Thanks to: DarkWolfDragon1313

**A Girl from a Different Dimension  
**_**Written By: Marik's girl**_

_**Chapter One**_  
**The Girl That Fell From The Sky**

Ryou Bakura was at a lost what to do after the girl fell right on top of him. Only one thought ran through his head. 'I can't leave her here.' and that is how he found himself at home, with the unknown girl in his bed. He let out a sigh as he sweat dropped. He had seen some pretty weird things in a short time... but never a teenage girl falling from the sky. He sat in a chair besides his bed and looked at the mysterious teenager. He had to admit though... she was pretty and he blushed slightly at the thought. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He then look back at her... she was indeed pretty; fair skin with long dark lashes, a heart shaped face with pink colored lips. Long wavy brown hair with blonde highlights that went past her shoulders... she is wearing a blue night shirt with blue shorts to match, showing of her long and slender legs. She wore nothing on her feet - It looked like she had been in bed... he looked back at her face and then he saw blue-green eyes flutter open.

:::::

The first thing that Tabitha saw was long messy sliver-white hair and concern chocolate-brown eyes. She blinked her eyes a couple of times. 'Why am I seeing a Anime character? From Yugioh no less?' she thought as she stared at the boy that looked like Ryou Bakura from Yugioh! She blinked a couple of more times and because of her sleepy state she thought she was dreaming... so she turned on her side away from the Anime character and muttered a "Must be dreaming." with that she closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.

Ryou on the other hand sweat dropped. Did she think that she was dreaming or something? He sighed as he stood up from his chair and leaned over her and shook her gently. "Miss, please wake up." The girl frowned. Since when had she known anyone that speaks British? She open her eyes again and she felt hands remove from her shoulders and she turned over and looked into chocolate-brown eyes that held worry and concern in them...

….

….

(A moment of silence...)

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ryou jumped backwards when she shouted and then he saw her fall backwards onto the floor and heard a groan of pain. "A-are you alright? He asked with concern and she groaned a "No..." he went to the other side of the bed where she had fallen and thrust out his hand. "Let me help you." he said softly; she open her beautiful blue-green eyes and looked at his hand. She paused for a moment, not too sure if she wanted to take that hand, but she soon decided and placed her hand into his and he helped her up and back on his bed. As he let go of her hand, she finally got a good look at the teenager that helped her off of the floor that she fell onto. She knew she had to be seeing things, but the bump on the back of her head told her otherwise.

"Where am I?" she asked with a frown and the boy blushed a little bit. "You're at my house-"

"And why am I here?"

Ryou sighed. "I found you unconscious and I couldn't just leave you their... so I took you to my house." he said softly. "Where was I unconscious at?" she question; to her knowledge, she was still in bed... in her own house... "You actually fell... right on top of me..." he replied as he blushed and swat dropped. Her eyes widen at his words. "I fell from the sky?" she said dumbfounded at his words. "It was seem so... unless someone tossed you from a building..." he said in a nervous tone.

"The last thing I remember is going to sleep in _my bed_, in my own _house!_" She said as she began to panic. Ryou wasn't sure what to do in such a situation so he took a hold of her shoulders and made her look into his eyes. "Please calm down." he said softly with a concerned look on his face. She couldn't help seeing how beautiful his eyes where... and she blushed slightly. 'Get your mind out of the gutter!' she swore in her mind. "Can you tell me your name?" he asked as he saw her slowly calm down as he removed his hands from her shoulders. "Tabitha... Tabitha Anderson, and you?" 'Please don't say Ryou Bakura, please don't say it!' she thought to herself, hoping this was all a dream. He smiled. "I'm Ryou Bakura, nice to meet you."

'DAMMIT!' she cursed in her head and then she fainted, hardly hearing his worried voice as he called her name.

:::::

{ A Few Hours Later...}

Tabitha open her eyes; she was groggy, really tired and she some how ended in the world of an Anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! And thus far she had met Ryou Bakura... the back of her head was still telling she was _not dreaming..._ she said as she tried to get up from the bed, but found that her body was sore and to tired to move. "Are you feeling at better." Tabitha tried to sit up when she heard Ryou's voice. "Wait! Let me help you." he said as he placed a tray on his night stand and then went over to help her sit up. "Thanks." she muttered as she blushed a light pink color. He then back to his night stand and picked up a white coffee mug, and brought it to her. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better." he said with a smile. She took the white mug from and took a small sip. She looked surprised after tasting it. "Warm milk with honey?" she asked surprised. "Is it okay?" he question and she nodded as she smiled at him softly.

"I love warm milk with honey." she said with a blush as she put the mug to her lips again. That was the first time that he saw her smile, and he quite liked her smile... "My mother would make me the same when I wasn't feeling well." Ryou stated and Tabitha looked into his chocolate-brown eyes; she pulled the mug from her lips and held it in both hands. "My mom did the same." she said as she continued to smile. "It seems like we have something in common." she then noticed the millennium ring around his neck. She knew what it was, for she watched Yu-Gi-Oh way to many times not to know what it was. "That is an interesting necklace you have..." she trailed off. "M-my father found it in a dig in Egypt." he said as he become nervous. "Really, Egypt?" she said with a fake smile. "I love Egypt stuff." which was true. She did love things from Ancient Egypt.

He blinked. "Really?" she nodded her head with a bright smile, a true smile. "I have always loved learning about Ancient Egypt!" she then lowered her eyes and looked down at the white mug. "Is there something that you're not telling me?" he asked and looked up with surprise on her face. A pain look then went across her face and she looked away from him. "You'll just think I'm crazy." she said softly. "I won't think you're crazy." it was true, he had seen a lot of weird this in his life. He saw her sigh as she tighten her fingers around the mug. "I already knew who you were..." 'What?' "I know that necklace is called the millennium ring and holds a dark spirit from five-thousand years ago. I also know that there are six other items, like the millennium puzzle who has the spirit of a Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt; and the holder of it is a boy named Yugi Mutou." She looked up and saw his shocked face. "How you know of such things?"

"From where I come from... you're just an animated cartoon that people like to watch."

**End Chapter One **

A cliffhanger... yes, another short chapter as well... hopefully it not that bad... I hope -_-; Anyways REVIEW!


End file.
